


Photographs and Predictablity

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Collection of Songs and Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came because I was asked to do a song meme on Tumblr and then this whole series was born so enjoy the first part of this series. The Song is the John Cena meme and it's one of my top otps Bokuto and Akaashi. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs and Predictablity

Akaashi is having a nice and peaceful, almost borderline blissful, Saturday morning stroll not far from home. He often did so when the screaming around him and his mom’s apartment became unbearable. She isn’t home either, she herself often takes doubles at the hospital on the weekends so she doesn’t have to endure the shouts and empty threats of their unruly neighbors. 

But the walk non the less is nothing short of a basic need. With his mom not in the apartment there is no need to be there either. Armed with his backpack and camera he strolled through the mid-summer heat snapping pictures, mostly of the birds who’ve tuned to blurs once the camera shutter sounded. Not that Akaashi minded at all it gave for a certain je ne sais quoi that completed the picture and message his photos normally came with. 

Crouching down in front a flower to catch a dragonfly before it can fly off Akasshi feels as if he is being watched. A gaze boring into his back. He whips around and to his dismay nothing is there. He should feel relief but that doesn’t come. Akaashi sighs resting in the grass he then fishes out his phone from his backpack and instantly his face breaks into a grin. He has a good morning message complete with an adorably excess of emoji’s from his boyfriend, could you even call him and Bokuto such. Akaashi wasn’t sure. 

He wasn’t sure when he fallen asleep in the plush grass but he is drawn from the slumber but the obnoxious ring tone from a stupid internet joke Kuroo and Bokuto are obsessed with despite the fact it died within the month it became popular. But without fail Akaashi answered his phone. 

“AND HIS NAME WAS JOHN CENA BUM BUM BUM.” Bokuto shouts loud enough to make Akaashi pull the phone away.  
“Really Bokuto-san and I thought you were a cool sempi but cool sempi’s don’t use outdated memes.” Akaashi teases.   
“My own boyfriend wounds me I suppose I won’t ask him to have a picnic.” 

Akaashi freezes there because the words come louder that from the phone. He shoots up and turns around to see his boyfriend with a dopey grin on his face. Akasshi smiles too and drops his phone. Bokuto sets out the picnic and the settle into each other’s company. 

“By the way Bokuto-san ever change my ring tone to another stupid song and you will be single faster than you were taken.”

In his defense Akaashi should have known getting involved with Bokuto-san would lead to some sort of predictability in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned the next one shall be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this trash.


End file.
